The Bond of Brothers 1
by Celipa23
Summary: a short series of what it means to have a family bond.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bond of Brothers 1**

Raditz was all but fluffing his pillows to settle down for a well earned sleep, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, sexy."

Raditz turned his head and saw his little brother, Kakarot, standing in the door way. He was glad only in a pair of plaid gi pants, with his tail swishing behind him lazily. His arms crossed over his muscled chest as a sly smirk adorned his young Saiyan male features.

Raditz snorted, "Hey, brat." He turned over on his back on the bed, resting back on the wall.

The said brat grinned at his brother.

"So... did your husband take you out for dinner?" Kakarot couldn't hide the cheshire grin he wore as he walked over to sit on the bed with his big brother.

The larger saiyan frowned and glared at Kakarot as he came closer.

"He's NOT my husband, you asshole. And YES he took me out."

The younger Saiyan laughed out loud, and lunged for Raditz, grinning like a fool.

"Yeah right he's not your husband! You two are practically married. You'll do anything for him! Do you even shit for him, too?"

Raditz growled at Kakarot, slapping him across the face with his tail.

"Get yer skanky ass away from me!" Raditz played.

Said skank playfully growled and pushed all of his weight against his big brother.

"But you love me!"

"No I don't! Ye know, Vegeta's going to smell you on me, and ask what the hell we were doing!" Raditz pushed back, but then gave up because he knew that Kakarot wasn't budging.

"Tell him we were making sweet, sweet passionate love!" The brat purred as his eyes got all dreamy like. Raditz couldn't help at this.

"Why the hell would I make love with you? Gah! Ranchy skank!"

Kakarot looked hurt, but the rag-haired saiyan knew he was faking it. The younger male suddenly grabbed his left arm and winced as if someone punched him.

"Ouch, Raditz, that hurts! Right... here!" He pointed to the spot on his arm where he held the imaginary hurt arm. Raditz chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Where's Turles?" Raditz asked suddenly, looking around absently. "I'd figure he'd be right behind you."

Kakarot snorted, "He's off with his 'friends'." He said while quoting.

"Friends? What friends, he has no friends." Raditz laghed.

"Ah, these friends come with benefits, dear brother of mine." He grinned and winked, adding, "Yeah, and I guess he even has a boyfriend and everything."

Raditz raised an eyebrow, smirking, "Oh, you mean an imaginary boyfriend, right?"

The both laughed. Kakarot was trying to stop, saying "Oh, Rad, that's mean. He's not even here to defend himself."

"So?"

"_So_, that's mean!" Kakarot punched him in the arm.

"Oh, pish posh! Just because it's true, doesn't make me mean!" Raditz replied. He sat up a little, and crossed his arms over his chest, murmuring grumpily.

"Yeah, but still... wait until he's actually here to make fun of him." Kakarot suggested.

"Alright, alright." Raditz agreed. "Now, time for bed, bratling. I have to get up early tomorrow, and so do you." He smiled down at Kakarot as he nuzzled his cheek.

Kakarot nestled in beside his big brother's side, as they both got comfortable, while Raditz purred quietly.

"G'night, onisan." Kakarot yawned.

"Good night, Kakarot."


	2. The Bond of Brothers 2

**The Bond of Brothers 2**

Raditz entered his apartment he shared with Turles, Kakarot and his father. Today had been a pretty hard day at work, and he really wasn't feeling too happy right now. So, with a sulky sigh he dragged his feet into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water, until his eyes came across a black wallet on the small kitchen table.

/What the hell/ He silently asked himself as he eyed the wallet carefully. Looking absently around, he sniffed at the air and found himself suddenly smiling as a familiar scent reached his nose. "So, you're finally home, huh?"

Raditz chuckled quietly to himself as he followed the scent of his kin down the small hallway of the apartment, and into one of the 4 bedrooms.

Entering, he was greeted by music with some girls' voice singing. His eyes quickly spotted a dark-skinned spiky headed man at the end that was placed against the wall, singing to the lyrics of the songs being played on his big crap stereo, giggling occasionally.

Raditz inhaled the air around him in the room and flashed a grin. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the man on the ground.

"Turles?"

The said man suddenly stopped what he was doing, and looked up through drowsy blood shot eyes.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly.

Raditz laughed, "Oh good god, Turles! You've gone and smoked yourself stupid!"

"No I did not! Gaw! I'm just trying to sit here in peace and get a little high... OH YEAH!" He suddenly burst out with goofy grin on his face, "Look what I did! Isn't it preeettyyy?"

Turles brought his hand up to Raditz' face, not realizing how close he came to accidentally hitting his big brother. Raditz luckily saw this and moved his head back before he got hit. He took the tanned wrist of his brother's arm and saw on the lower part of the front of Turles' hand was a small rainbow colored tattoo of...

He frowned.

... A butterfly...

Turles squealed in delight, "Isn't it pretty? He's name is Herman! But... I really don't know if it's a boy or a girl... you think I could ask him... er... her... I mean it! ... I forgot what I was going to say..."

He looked crestfallen at his memory shortage, right then that Raditz couldn't help but laugh at his brother's blazed mind.

"You pot head! How many times do I have to tell you that you're not supposed to smoke until your stupid! AND, with MY pipe!" Raditz smacked Turles over the head when he spotted his marijuana pipe on the ground by Turles' knees. The dark-skinned Saiyan recoiled from the smack on the head by raising his hands in defeat, murmuring an "ow".

"Well, Dad hasn't bought me my own yet, and I don't have one, and Kakarot doesn't have one..." He paused and then looked up at Radtiz again, "Did you see my butterfly? Isn't he pretty? I'm gonna call him Betty."

Raditz stopped, looked at Turles, shrugging and proceeded to settle himself on the ground next to his brother, with his back up against the wall. He pulled a tin pan over to him that had dried buds of marijuana. He picked his metal pipe up and began filling the bowl with the dried broken up leaves of the buds. Taking the lighter that was also his, which Turles had stolen, he lit the weed in the bowl and brought the pipe to his lips. He inhaled the smoke and held it in his lungs for a couple of minutes, and then finally exhaled.

He only coughed a little bit, before relaxing and closing his eyes.

"Yes, you told me about the butterfly. I thought you named him Herman?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I did?" Turles started at the other Saiyan as if he just announced that he had grown another head.

"Yeah! You were even talking to him!" Raditz loved fucking with his brother's mind when he was stoned.

"I was?" He stared stupidly for a moment or two, then finally snapping out of it and reached out to snag the pipe and lighter out of Raditz' hands, lighting it up he took a hit.

Raditz was starting to feel a small buzz from taking the previous drag; he suddenly thanked his father for growing such good marijuana in their bathroom tub.

"So, Turles, tell me something, who's the new 'boyfriend'?" The rag-haired snickered as he took another hit, "Oh, he's real, right?"

Turles glared at his older brother with venom in his eyes. "Yes he IS real! And his name is Brolli, as a matter of fact!"

Reaching over, he snatched the pipe back from Raditz, muttering indecencies about his brother. He flicked and snapped his tail in annoyance, and shot another look of death towards the other Saiyan as he laughed light-heartedly as his abrupt grumpiness.

"Betty's not very happy with you, Rad. And Brolli isn't my boyfriend! He's my companion!" Turles huffed, turning his nose up in the air with a bit of cockiness.

"Riight... wait a sec... Brolli? That psycho bitch?" Raditz crinkled his nose in bewilderment.

Turles snapped his tail again and growled, "He's NOT a psycho!"

Raditz grinned wickedly, "That's a bunch of bull cocky! Come now, I want juicy details!" Grinning like a baka, he got up and retrieved a big bag of Beef Jerky, and then settled right next to Turles.

Turles eyed him cautiously, sneering

"I think not! Just because I'm blazed out of my mind, doesn't mean you can get me to tell you stuff... what exactly did you want me to tell you, anyways?" He asked, stealing a piece of jerky.

Raditz shrugged, having all but forgotten the conversation.

Talking had stopped between the two Saiyan brothers as they enjoyed the compatible silence as they both smoked a few more bowls and chewed on some more beef jerky (that only satisfied the bad case of the munchies). Raditz leaned his head down on Turles' shoulder, sighing in contentment as he absently thought about how perfect his bond is with his brothers, and that this is what it's all about.


	3. The Bond of Brothers 3

**The Bond of Brothers 3**

Three Saiyan brothers sat around in a small circle in Raditz' bedroom, laughing and talking about anything in particular. In the center of them was a tin pan that had dried green buds, a lighter, and a metal pipe.

They were soaking this bonding time up before it was time they had to leave off planet again for their purging missions. Some how they had managed to get the time off together, so it was decided that instead of going off and partying with their friends, they were going to spend time with each other as family. Even the Saiyans' father got time off, but that was only a couple of days ago and that meant they wouldn't be able to spend a whole lot of time with their old man.

Time. It always led to time; they never had enough time and it was gaining up on the three of them for departing for their missions, fast. They were all dreading and looking forward to it like typical Saiyans usually are.

"Sa… Raditzsu, why don't you get Vegeta high? That would be super kool." Kakarot suggested brightly, giggling.

The long haired Saiyan raised an eyebrow at his youngest brother, snorting. "Gee… well ye know, this is ONLY an illegal drug, Kakarot. Why don't I just call him up on my cell phone and give him a ring, besides he's just a king and all."

"Oh… right. Well…" Kakarot's voice trailed off as he absently looked around the room, wondering what he should say next.

Just then, the door to their room swung open and a tall man with black spikes and scar that marred the side of his face poked his head in, eyeing the three Saiyans that sat on the ground.

"What are you cubs doing?" He asked suspiciously, narrowing an eye.

The said cubs got real quiet, and looked at each other silently asking what to say and how to get the hell out of this situation. But the man in the doorway asked another question before anyone could speak.

"Smoking that dope shit?"

Raditz quietly piped up, "Yeah, Dad…"

"Ah, that's okay! I've been smoking it for over 25 years now! Anyways, I'm headed off to the store, ye guys want anything?" Bardock smiled.

Kakarot grinned and leaned back, tilting his head to look up at his father. "I want animal crackers with peach yogurt, please!"

Bardock nodded, mentally writing down the request in his mind. He looked at his second youngest cub next, "You want anything, boy?"

"Beef jerky. Lots and lots of beef jerky."

The father nodded again, and then looked at Raditz, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Twix and cheese wiz." He grinned before taking another drag from his purple and gold pipe.

The old man promised to be back with in 30 minutes before shutting the door and leaving them to smoke their happy greens in peace.

"Hey Turles, when do you leave for your next assignment again?" Raditz frowned, slightly annoyed that he forgot.

"Tuesday, next week, planet Sarabu." Turles informed.

The dark-skinned Saiyan knew that Raditz didn't want him to leave, especially on the team he's with, but that's just though shit, damnit. He was ready to get out there and kick the unwholesome crap out of the race he's been assigned to eliminate. Of course, he'd rather do that with his brother's rather than with the assholes on his team.

"Kakarot? When do you leave?" Raditz figured he might as well ask his youngest sibling, since they were on the subject.

Kakarot grinned and giggled, his blazed infected mind making it hard for him to remember. But if he just thought hard enough, he was sure he'd figure it out. "Hmmm…. if I remember correctly I think it was like……" He paused, sitting lotus style with his tail thumbing the ground in concentration, as his brows knit together, his chin in the palm of his hand. "Wednesday. Yeah I think it's Wednesday. This week."

Raditz was just about to take another hit when he heard Kakarot's ending comment. "Wait, Kakarot, you DO realize that is the day after tomorrow, right? Are you sure it's this week?"

The youngster nodded, confirming. "Yeah, I know, it's going to suck too. I'm being launched out to this planet that's like a freaking week away from here. I'm going with Mo and all them."

Kakarot wasn't too pleased with who he was assigned with, though he could stand Mo, but the others were just too hard-headed and didn't have any real skills in statistics and strategy. He reached over and across the circle to snatch the pipe out of Turles' hand, right before he was going to light it up.

"HEY! Damnit, Kakarot, it was MY turn! I just got it back from Rad!" Turles shouted, lashing his tail.

Turles lunged at his younger brother, tackling him to the ground before he could light the bowl and take a hit. Kakarot held the pipe up above his head so he wouldn't spill it as he was pressed onto his back with the weight of Turles on top of him.

"Fat ass! Get off, I can't breathe!" Kakarot gasped.

Turles pushed down harder, hearing Kakarot groan and grasp for air. "Nope! Not until you learn when it's your turn!" All the while Turles and Kakarot were fighting, they didn't even see Raditz come over and snatch the pipe out of the youngest hand.

"Yoink!" He grinned and lit the bowl up and took a long drag.

The two brothers stopped fighting with each other to look up at Raditz with pouty faces.

"Not fair, Rad!" They both complained, tails slapping the ground in annoyance.

"Tough shit." He said before plopping down on the bed, laying back with his arms behind his head for a pillow.

The two youngsters grinned and purred at each other before climbing up onto the bed with their big brother, each on one side of him. They nuzzled and settled in next to Raditz, with Kakarot on his left side, purring like a motor as he rested his head on his brother's shoulder, he wraps his tail around Raditz' thick muscled thigh.

Turles laid down on the right side, cuddling his older brother, and grinning and purring softly into Raditz' hair, one arm flopped across his waist.

The long haired Saiyan smiled as his brothers surrounded him with their warmth. He put his arms around them, holding them close, intensifying the family bond. 

"I'm gonna miss you, Raddi." Kakarot said sleepily, closing his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Me too, cub." Raditz nuzzled the spiky ebony locks, before sighing in contentment. He could hear Turles snoring lightly, and he didn't wish to disturb him by talking anymore. Life couldn't be any more perfect than this, he thought with a smile.

END


End file.
